Shadows of Akademi: Deception
by Agent Zenith
Summary: When a mysterious bombing forces Akademi Senior High School to share their halls with Ritsumeikan Senior High School's students, an unusual string of freak accidents and murders start occurring in the school. Hoping to find the answer, Info-Chan decides to investigate exactly what is truly going on, and stumbles onto a much more dangerous conspiracy than what she was prepared for.
1. Chapter One: THE ASSASSIN SHADOWED

Shadows of Akademi: Deception

Chapter One

THE ASSASSIN SHADOWED

* * *

 _Beyond the threshold, awaits the NetherRealm, home of the trio. They who thrive in the nothingness, their bodies twisted and arcane. They wait for the one who shall open the gates of the NetherRealm, and unleash the legions of the Black Abyss, to which they shall return to this mortal domain once more._ _ **-Book of the Night**_

* * *

Akademi Senior High School was a normal private school located in Kyoto, and it ran like any other private school. All except for the fact that every teacher had extensive training in self-defense and there was one dark club room on the third floor. The self-defense training was because of an incident back in the 1980's where a student had been murdered, her killer never caught. Nobody talked about the dark room on the third floor. It was one of the unspoken rules about the infamous so called "Info Club". A lone teenage girl with crimson red hair sat in a swivel chair, pondering over a combined set of computer screens. She sat in darkness, the curtains drawn over the windows and the door, the only source of light was the pale glow of the monitors. This was normal for the girl, being completely isolated in her own little world of darkness. In fact, she liked it that way. Many knew her by her notorious nickname, Info-Chan; leader of the aptly named Info Club. It was a club shrouded in mystery and darkness, exempt from many of the school's rules.

Info-Chan was an information broker, specializing in gathering and selling people's dark secrets. Nobody knew her real name, what she looked like, how she gets her information, or how Info-Chan acquired the dangerous amount of power she had. But if you wanted something from her, provided she had contacted you, all one need do was text her a picture of a girl's panties to Info-Chan. If she wanted a favor from you though, well… you had better do whatever task she wants you to do, or there would be… consequences.

Info-Chan knew everything in the school down to every last detail. Even the inhabitant's personal routines. It was fairly easy for her, since she had installed numerous hidden cameras throughout the school. Observing the students and faculty day in and day out. Yet now, something new had happened. On one of the screens was a news article about a recent school bombing. On the second was a picture of a damaged school. About a week ago, a bomb had detonated inside Ritsumeikan Senior High. Luckily nobody had been injured in the blast, since the incident occurred after everyone had left the building. But unfortunately, the blast had been powerful enough to make the school inaccessible for the time being. Since Ritsumeikan was a private school, the headmaster was able to have the students transferred into Akademi until the school could be repaired. Info-Chan sighed heavily, staring intently at the many computer screens, leaning back in her swivel chair. This bothered Info-Chan slightly, since there would be more than one new variable in the school. She clicked the mouse and decided to check up on her newest client. Ayano Aishi. The school's resident Yandere. Ayano was not only a stalker, but a dangerous sociopath as well. Info-Chan had seen Ayano stalking her 'Sempai' through many of the hidden cameras she had secretly placed literally everywhere in the school. So Info-Chan reached out to Ayano, providing her with the means to access favors. She had thought Ayano would have a tougher time keeping a low profile with the added roster, but it seemed that Ayano was more skilled than Info-Chan had thought.

Info-Chan grumbled, something seemed off about the bombing, but she couldn't pin it down. None of the students had exhibited any suspicious behavior, nor did they seem bothered by the temporary school change. Her computer beeped and a screen flashed, someone had just tried to access her student profile. Info-Chan immediately switched to another screen, but it was too late. The person had retreated. Luckily they had only tripped the alarm to the fake profile. Yet, whoever it was, they knew full well that Info-Chan was watching them. Something then caught her eye, Ayano was on the move. This was going to be good. Ayano Aishi was not only an obsessive stalker, but also a dangerous, high-functioning psychopath. Ayano was obsessed with one boy, Taro Yamada, the source of all her emotions.

Before Ayano met Taro, she felt nothing. She couldn't. No matter how much she pretended, Ayano could never fool herself. Not until HE came along. HER sempai. It was then, in that brief moment, she felt. Ayano felt one simple emotion. Desire. And from that one emotion, there was fear, the fear of nothingness. Ayano was afraid of losing her emotions, returning to her heartless state. Then came the feeling of desperation. Other girls were after Taro, her only link to emotion, and they would take her world away from her. Ayano could not allow this. She would not allow this. Those pests just wouldn't understand, and how could they? They who have been born with something she lacked. Feelings, emotions. They take it for granted that they can love, laugh, and cry… They did not know the horrors of feeling nothing, and so Ayano had have Taro for herself, by any means necessary. It was quite easy at first, just being around Taro for short periods of time could draw forth her emotions. Lasting emotions, yet at the end of the day, they would fade away. That didn't bother Ayano, not much anyway. What did bother her, was that a girl was starting to make moves on HER Sempai, and she couldn't bear the possibility that HER Sempai… her emotions… would be lost forever. So Ayano came up with a plan to take her rival out of the picture, for good.

Ayano Aishi had been watching her rival, Kokona Haruka, for some time now. Learning everything about her, down to her daily routine. That purple haired bimbo had the nerve to hit on HER sempai. Ayano's fists clenched at just the mere thought of Kokona. Everything about her angered Ayano, from her oversized breasts (Which Ayano was in no means jealous of…), down to her bubbly carefree personality. Ayano breezed through the halls, entering the girl's bathroom. She put on latex gloves, took out a screwdriver that she had hidden inside her sleeve, and unscrewed the safety plate to the light switch. Ayano exposed the wiring and carefully placed it onto the metal. Then she filled up a bucket with water, arranged the other's into a makeshift staircase, and placed the water bucket near the rest. Ayano locked one stall and then checked her watch. It was 7:30AM. Ayano then hid in a stall, sat down to make it look like someone was occupying it, and waited. Kokona had entered the bathroom right on schedule. She tried the stall next to Ayano, but it was locked, and then went to the stall that had the buckets near it. Ayano waited for Kokona to close the door before she left her stall, and picked up the bucket. Ayano dumped the water over Kokona and turned the light off.

"Did… Did someone really just throw water on me?" Kokona asked with both anger and incredulity as she stumbled out of the bathroom. "Why would somebody do this?!"

Ayano waited and watched. If everything went accordingly, the next shock Kokona would receive, would make her blow a fuse. Literally. Ayano watched as Kokona stumbled around, soaking and fuming. She found a faucet as a handhold and reached for the light switch, not realizing the immediate danger. CRACK! The room lit up for a brief moment as electricity blasted out of the wires, through Kokona's body, and into the faucet. Her body instantly went into cardiac standstill, and she was blasted back onto the floor, hissing and steaming. Kokona's body violently spasmed about, her eyes rolled up, and foaming at the mouth. There were numerous 2nd and 3rd degree burns on her hands and chest, her uniform had charred and ruined. Eventually the seizures ceased and Kokona was still. Ayano sniffed the air, it had a charged scent. Like the air after a thunderstorm. She walked out of the bathroom and checked her watch, it read 7:35AM. She was right on schedule. Ayano sighed as she hid the screwdriver in her sleeve while palming the screws. She took the safety, walked out of the school and headed for the gardening club, Ayano then buried the screwdriver, screws, and gloves; making sure that there was no dirt on her uniform before walking to class.

Info-Chan watched her leave the bathroom, perplexed as to exactly what had happened inside. Of course she was sure that Kokona was dead, but how did it happen? Did Ayano slip a knife into her neck? Did she just up and drown Kokona in the toilets? She was curious, too curious. Maybe that's why she found all of Ayano's deviations… Interesting. Info-Chan sighed, she wished she had placed a camera in the bathroom, but having to wire it into the bathroom without affecting everything else would be a pain. Info-Chan got up from her chair and stretched, Ayano wouldn't be cocky enough to try anything else today, an accident and a murder always looked suspicious. Info-Chan watched as Ayano went to her class like normal, participated in class, and then something happened. The police had arrived. Info-Chan wondered how Ayano would fare when the police eventually questioned her. There was a doctor there as well, he examined the body while eight officers searched the grounds for anything suspicious. Two other officers began questioning the students, and when they got to Ayano, they were still unable to gather any relevant information. The officers moved on and soon the investigation was over, the case was concluded as a freak accident. The doctor and his team brought out Kokona's body in a black body bag, no hope seeing the damage there.

Info-Chan watched as the police left and as everything returned to normal. Classes resumed and Info-Chan switched monitors. She started playing a videogame, to pass the time until lunch. She would probably text Ayano to see exactly how she had eliminated Kokona. Ding! Info-Chan paused her game and switched monitors again. Oh, it was just a subscription alert. Info-Chan resumed her game, and when it was lunch time, she got up. Info-Chan went over to her phone, and her stomach growled. She then took something out of a box and began blowing it up. It was a blow-up doll, the kind one gets from the back of a more… erotic… store. Info Chan placed a red wig on it and sat it down in her chair, making it look like there was someone on the computers. She put on a wig and changed glasses. Info-Chan set the screens to the cameras and walked out of the room, locking the door. Info-Chan rarely went outside when there were people in the school, but she was hungry, and she did want to know what Ayano did to Kokona to make her murder look like a freak accident. Or maybe it WAS a freak accident, no, that's not true. She knew better than that.

Info-Chan then went to the small cafeteria, she saw Ayano and sat next to her. Ayano instantly stiffened and began observing the disguised Info-Chan. Now that Info-Chan was close to Ayano, she felt nervous. There was a dangerous air about the Yandere, something that just quite couldn't be described. Much like when one has something on the tip of their tongue, they instinctively know what they're trying to say, but the words fail them. Info-Chan's heart beat a little faster.

"Hey." Info-Chan began.

"Do I know you?" Ayano asked, to which Info-Chan reminisced about their first initial contact.

"No, but you know my boss." Info-Chan replied, earning a look from Ayano. "Info-Chan."

"I see." Ayano replied calmly. "What do you need?""

"Well, Info-Chan was curious." Info-Chan explained, her voice becoming a hushed whisper. "How did you kill Kokona?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ayano lied flatly, but Info-Chan showed her that she too had the Student Spreadsheet. Something only given by Info-Chan. "I have only one request."

"A request?" Info-Chan raised her eyebrow. That was a new one.

"Yes, a free favor." Ayano replied.

"I see." Info-Chan smirked, she liked this. Ayano was clever. "I can personally give you that free favor."

Info-Chan opened up a dummy phone and typed something in. Ayano received a text and read it, she nodded and put her phone away.

"… I opened the electrical socket, spliced the wire, and dumped water on Kokona. She did the rest." Ayano told Info-Chan.

"So she died by electrocution. Nice." Info-Chan smiled maliciously. "I'm sorry for such short notice, but Info-Chan is very busy at the moment."

"It's okay." Ayano told her.

The two ate in silence and Info-Chan left. She really didn't need to be at the school anymore, and so she walked home. Info-Chan played videogames the rest of the day, waiting for a text from Ayano, but it never came. She went to bed and got up early the next day, walking to school in her disguise and entering her isolated world of darkness. Info-Chan raised an eyebrow, there was something new going on. There was a teen guy with a straw hat over his face relaxing at the usual spot where the delinquents would hang out. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Aiming for a beating…" Info-Chan rolled her eyes at the monitors.

A female delinquent walked up to the incinerator. She had dark brown hair with a teal streak on the left side, which covered her left eye. Her mouth was covered by a red surgical mask that had a Venus symbol on it and her cold turquoise eyes glared down at the sleeping teen. She poked the teen roughly with her wooden shinai.

"Beat it loser." The delinquent growled, and the teen lifted his hat ever so slightly.

The teen shrugged and got up. He walked over to the other side and sat down again, angering the girl. She walked over to him and struck at the teen again. To her surprise though, he was up in a flash, catching the wooden shinai easily.

"Get away!" The delinquent snarled as she tried to wrest her shinai from the teen's tight grip.

A hand gripped the teen's shoulder from behind. A male delinquent with a dandy pompadour and a dark scowl was behind him.

"You're not welcome here." The delinquent warned the teen. "Beat it before we hurt you."

The teen let go of the wooden shinai to assess the group. There were a total of eight other delinquents ready to attack him. The teen then slipped out a dangerous looking switchblade. It was illegal by Japanese standards. The switchblade was a single action out of front knife, with the blade being a custom 4 ½ inches long. The blade was sleek and serrated, designed for one thing only. A quick and clean killing.

"What, is going on here?" A new person called out in a threatening manner.

Everyone turned to find a tall girl with has unkempt, shoulder-length spikey blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl wore a regular uniform with black shorts underneath and a torn male uniform as that acted as a cape. Her arms and legs were muscular and had bandages on them, the teen also noticed that this girl also had an X-shaped scar on her left cheek. Her name was Osoro Shidesu, and Info-Chan was not surprised to see her.

"You must be the boss of these punks." The teen finally spoke, he had a deeper voice.

"And you are?" Osoro glared.

"Shiro Tamagachi." The teen introduced, holding out his hand for Osoro to shake.

"What are you doing here?" Osoro narrowed her eyes and Shiro put his hand down.

"Well, I was here trying to keep to myself and possibly smoke for a bit, but then I got attacked." Shiro replied and cracked his neck. He tilted his hat down to the left side, revealing his right eye, which had a rough scar under it and staring into Osoro's eyes. "I'm not leaving."

Osoro smiled, she liked the new kid already. Not everyone had the guts to challenge ten armed and dangerous delinquents by themselves, plus the switchblade was kinda cool in her eyes. It also helped that one didn't possess a switchblade like that unless you yourself were dangerous.

"I kinda like this guy." Osoro sneered, offering her hand. "He's gutsy."

Shiro shook her hand, his grip strong. The other delinquents went back to their business while the girl only gave him a curt glare. Osoro motioned for the delinquent with the dandy pompadour to follow her, and they walked off. The girl walked up to him.

"Piss me off, and I'll bash your head against this wall until I can feel the stone." The delinquent warned. Suddenly there was a dangerous air around the two.

"Feeling's mutual. Piss me off and they'll never find your body… after I've drowned you like a sack of dumb puppies." Shiro glowered, he brushed past the delinquent and sat with the guys, pulling out a cigarette. "Anyone else?"

Two delinquents nodded and took cigarettes from Shiro, he took out his lighter and lit the cigarette before passing it around to the others. He got his lighter back and one of the delinquents told him he liked the switchblade. Info-Chan rolled her eyes, and switched camera's. Men. Something else caught her eye. A student, Kenji Murakami, was deviating from his pattern. Kenji had back black hair that had been messily combed back and red eyes. He was average for his height and usually wore a school blazer that seemed to hide his paler complexion. Info-Chan watched as he followed a girl with blonde hair tied in two pigtails and yellow eyes. Her name was Masami Shiroma, or more commonly referred to as "Conspiracy-Chan". Masami was a conspiracy nut, even attempting to delve into the myth of Info-Chan and who she was. Masami had almost stumbled onto a lead at one point, but then, her attention was drawn elsewhere. She became quieter, guarded, almost as if she were paranoid. This intrigued Info-Chan, she wondered what Masami had found. It had to be something worth her time. Info-Chan observed the two walk onto the rooftop and as the girl hid behind the right ventilation shaft. She began reading a lewd manga.

"Masami Shiroma?" Kenji asked in a flat tone, startling the girl.

"Y-yes?" Masami replied nervously, trying to hide the lewd manga.

"Good." Kenji replied monotonously and his hand swiped out.

Blood splashed onto the side of the wall and Masami let out a small squeak as her body fell to the ground, her throat slit open and blood leaking from the wound. It appeared Kenji was a better killer than Ayano, since he had no blood on his body. He took out a list and a pencil, crossing off a name and pocketing the paper once more. Kenji took out a blowtorch and cauterized the girl's wound. He then took her body and dumped it over the edge, it fell into the trash bin below and Kenji cleaned up the blood. There would be no trace of the girl's murder. He calmly walked down to the incinerator and dumped trash over the body, he saw the delinquents approaching and walked off. Info-Chan was stunned, there was an assassin in the school. Was this the reason the other school was bombed? What was Kenji's game plan? Info-Chan would have normally sent someone to… dispose… of the student, but this was far beyond normal. Plus, she wouldn't get the answers she needed. Info-Chan smiled, this was going to be interesting. Sure she would have to double up on security measures soon, but what's the fun in a little danger? Her computer alerted her to another probing, someone was sifting through the student files again, trying to bypass her security measures.

Info-Chan realized that Masami had apparently stumbled onto an actual conspiracy, in no way was this murder random. Kenji had been looking for her. Questions swarmed about like agitated wasps in Info-Chan's mind. Was the school bombing some part of a plan? Did Kenji bomb the school to get closer to Masami? What did Masami find? Had she also been the one that had currently trying to find out about her? How exactly did Kenji kill Masami? These were answers she needed. Something was up, something bigger than it seemed. Info-Chan narrowed her thoughts to a list. 1, how did Kenji kill Masami? 2, gather more evidence on the bombing. 3, gather evidence on what Masami had uncovered. 4, possibly have Ayano eliminate Kenji. With that in mind, Info-Chan began replaying the murder clip over and over, analyzing its contents with precision. Kenji had done something with his hand, and it had cut Masami's neck open. Upon closer inspection, it appeared as if Kenji had a spring-loaded hidden blade concealed in his blazer sleeve. Interesting. His movements were professional, he had to have had training. But by who? Info-Chan wrote that thought and then another, _"Did Masami uncover that Kenji had professional assassination training? And started closing in on the identity of the person who taught him?"_ Info-Chan sighed and set the surveillance cameras on a 5 minute loop. This would make sure she wouldn't be seen leaving.

When finished, she set up her dummy and left the building. There was no need for her to be there now. Info-Chan pulled out a cellphone, it was a cheap, store-bought payphone. Untraceable, and completely covert. She dialed a number and a voice came over the line.

"What can I do for you, boss?" A male voice asked.

"I want you to investigate the Ritsumeikan Senior High School bombing, complete with a full assessment of the bombing site." Info-Chan ordered the person on the other line.

"Can do, will have the information to you by Saturday morning at the earliest." The voice replied, and Info-Chan hung up.

Info-Chan then dialed another number, she waited, and waited. Finally the person picked up. They sounded tired, as if woken from a nap. Which wouldn't have been uncommon at this time since it was 11:30PM. The person yawned.

"H-hello…" The person greeted, their voice was distinctly female.

"I need you to find out everything about someone, I'll send you the information when I'm in a secure location." Info-Chan ordered the girl. "If need, you may have to perform some outside reconnaissance."

"Sure…" The person yawned again. "I'll be… up."

"Good." Info-Chan nodded as she hung up.

She strode home, there was much work to be done, and so little time to do it. When Info-Chan got to her house, she sent over Masami Shiroma's info to the person. In the email was a description of what the other person was looking for, and what to do if personal reconnaissance was necessary. Info-Chan then started monitoring the school from her home after resetting the camera feeds. Interestingly enough, Shiro Tamagachi was in the building. His outfit was different though. He wore an all-black hakama over a black kimono. Info-Chan watched him as Shiro rummaged around the Occult-Club bookshelves, looking for something. Shiro seemed to be growing angrier with each passing moment. Suddenly against all odds, Kenji entered the room. Shiro didn't look fazed. The two had a quiet conversation and Shiro shook his head. Kenji walked out and Shiro began to exit, but he stopped, and looked directly into the camera. His gaze wandered to the knife and he shrugged. But for good measure, Shiro took out a handgun and took aim. There was a bright flash and the camera feed went static.

"Well then, it seems Shiro was more than just a punk with a knife." Info-Chan mused, she wondered how he fit into all of this mess. "This just keeps getting more and more complicated."

Info-Chan watched as Kenji walked out of the school and around the corner, out of sight from the cameras at last. Kenji then made his way to his home and snuck in through a window he had left open earlier. Kenji then took off the hidden blades that he always had on him and began cleaning them off. He then took them apart, scattering the parts here and there, making sure nobody would be able to make the connection. Next, he took the blades, fitted them together, and then fitted them into an ordinary knife he had modified. Now there would be no trace of the weapons. With his work done ahead of time, Kenji changed into his sleepwear and turned the lights off. He got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He would receive more orders tomorrow morning. Suddenly, a pair of stark-white latex gloves appeared from the darkness. In the person's hands were a medium sized aerosol canister with a bigger output tube. The hands fitted the tube into Kenji's nose without waking him and the sound of someone breathing through a gasmask could be heard. The trigger was squeezed and the steady hiss of air slowly being filtered out was heard. The figure waited patiently as Kenji continuously breathed in whatever gas was being pumped out of the canister. Soon, Kenji's breathing became more and more relaxed with each minute, and after a total of 5 minutes, his breathing stopped altogether. The person checked for a pulse. He was dead. They then sprinkled a few hairs on his bed, opened the window, and were gone.

* * *

 **Many people might fault that Ayano is actually a Sociopath since she herself claimed that she could not feel anything. But as a Psychology Major, this is technically not true. Both Sociopaths and Psychopaths lack the ability to successfully feel empathy, and obsessively crave any object or person that brings them emotional stimuli. Both also can feel anger, and display violent behavior. The reason that Ayano acts like both a Sociopath AND a Psychopath, is exactly determined on how the player decides to eliminate their rival. Sociopaths tend to have a harder time connecting with people, and their crimes are generally haphazard and spontaneous. Just like when the player opts to quickly eliminate a rival via stabbing them out in the open and either disposing of the corpse, blood, and evidence… or leaving it there and throwing the knife away. Psychopaths however, are more precise and collected. We are not talking about low functioning Psychopaths like the Joker or Kefka Palazzo, we are talking about people like Ted Bundy and Jack the Ripper. These Psychopaths are very manipulative and can easily gain people's trust. They learn to mimic emotions, despite their inability to actually feel them, and will appear normal to unsuspecting people. This is characterized by either taking the time to expel Kokona, learn her weaknesses and fake her suicide, eliminate her by freak "Accidents", and or kidnapping and torturing a victim to make them commit a homicide rather than themselves. Yet not all Psychopaths are violent, very rarely, there are non-violent Psychopaths. But be warned, these people can still be highly manipulative. Maybe you desire peace, maybe it's more of a challenge for you to stay non-violent, or maybe you're afraid of hurting others. Whatever the case may be, If Ayano is a Sociopath or a Psychopath, it is entirely determined by you, and how you decide to play the game.**

 **As to why Kokona didn't die like in the game? Well, with preforming some in depth research about electrocution, YandereDev's version is toned down. Probably since the game isn't really supposed to be an all-out gore fest, and to give it a more dramatic appeal. To stop a heart and paralyze the body, you need only 2 Amps. On average, a light switch carries 15 Amps, around 110-120 Volts, and around 1889 Watts. Kokona was exposed to around 15 Amps directly. What does this do to the body? One, the Voltage hit's your body like a truck, delivering 15 Amps almost instantly. Two, the result causes the output to overload. And since a human body is much more resistant than metal, the force will send you flying. You then die about 2-3 minutes later with severe burns. Anyway with any questions out of the way, please leave a review for the Fanfiction, thank you and until we meet again.**


	2. Chapter Two: THE ATTACK

Shadows of Akademi: Deception

Chapter Two

THE ATTACK

* * *

 _And unto him the spirits spoke, "We are the children of the night. We are the denizens of the dark, cloaked in blackest shadow. We are the fallen angels, soaring through ebon skies upon raven's wings. We are the wolves that prowl the midnight hours to prey upon the heartless. We are the descendants of the dragon's blood, the keepers of the ancient flame. We are the chosen ones who dare to explore the mysteries of the unseen realms."_ _ **-Book of the Night**_

* * *

The next day Info-Chan went about her usual schedule. She woke up early, brushed her teeth, took a shower, ate breakfast, and left for school an hour early. She had put on a wig and different glasses just in case. Info-Chan snuck into the school building using her personal key, and immediately made way for the Info Club. Once inside, she deflated the doll and sat down at her computers. She went through her usual and noticed something unique. Shiro was attending class. He was now wearing the school's second uniform. A black button-down trench coat with matching slacks and brown shoes. Yet there were slight differences to his uniform than most. Shiro wore a black T-shirt underneath the trench coat, had also decided to keep the coat fully unbuttoned, and wore black shoes instead of the usual brown. His dark clothing contrasted immensely with his white hair and blue eyes. Shiro sat down at a desk, and leaned back, idly twirling a pencil. This was different, and Info-Chan suspected that Shiro may be up to something. Info-Chan watched as Ayano sat next to Shiro, and the teacher began taking role. When she got to Shiro, Info-Chan was surprised to learn that he hadn't been using an alias. He then began taking notes as class started. She checked for Kenji, but he hadn't shown up for some reason.

Info-Chan received a message from her informant, and check the internet. Her brow furrowed as she read the news article titled " **Young Teen Found Dead in Own House by Carbon Monoxide Poisoning** ". Info-Chan sighed, talk about unlucky. She read through the article, and closed it out. Bad luck indeed. Info-Chan took out a soda and popped the can open, downing its contents in record time with a small burp afterwards. She watched as Shiro went through his classes for the day, and was mildly amused. It seemed that if he really wanted and put the effort into it, he could be a superb student… Which brought Info-Chan back to her main concern, why was Shiro acting as a student and or a delinquent in the first place? What was he even up to? Once it was lunchtime, Shiro actually got his lunch and ate outside with the delinquents. Info-Chan listened in on the conversations, but learned nothing important from them. She received and alert again, it was from whomever was trying to access her student profile. They were getting more desperate it seemed. Info-Chan switched to Ayano for a bit, but nothing interesting was going on. Everyone went back to class and Shiro began taking notes again.

When it finally hit 3:00PM, Shiro made his way to the Occult Club. Info-Chan was mildly surprised to find that Shiro had joined the club. Shiro helped with the club preparations. He got out a vase of salt, and began pouring it around the circle of the pentagram. He then helped set up six. Blood red, candles on the points of the star. The Occult Club put on dark robes and lit the candles. The robes were black leather trench coats with hoods, gloves, and black boots. Each hood cast shadows over the faces of the Occult Club members, and Shiro took a key, and dipped it in a chalice of red wine before placing both the chalice and the key inside the middle of the pentagram, making sure as to not destroy the seal of salt around the area. The Occult Club put on silver necklaces and Shiro nodded to Oka Ruto and they started the ritual.

"Latrop eht ssap won nac uoy ,nomed lufetah dna lacilobaid a morf pleh llac ,lleh ot latrop a nepo yb ereh I !cigam emoselohw ym gnisu yb edis krad eht tcatnoc won I .lleps siht mrofrep ot rewop rieht rehtag ,esrevinu eht fo stnemele lufrewop lla rehtag I!" Oka chanted without pause, "Eb ti etom oS .ymene ruo nopu llaf esruc ruo sa detpecca eb lliw sdeed live ruoy ,nesohc I tcejbo taht gnissessop yB .ot uoy dlot I taht ymene eht mrah tub em mrah reven nac uoY .pleh ym htiw nosrep taht nopu live fo rewop ruoy hsaelnu nac uoY .em demrah sah taht ,gnivil a hsinup em pleh ot ereh uoy tnes ev'I ,ylraelc em netsil!"

Info-Chan watched as they tried to summon a demon familiar, after making sure that the containment would not fail of course. Yet after numerous attempts, nothing happened. Shiro suggested adding blood into the chalice containing red wine, and Oka restarted the chant after she had put a small cut on her finger and let some blood drip into the chalice. Still nothing. Eventually it was time to leave, and so Shiro helped pack everything up and took a swig from the wine bottle for good measure. He headed up to the third floor while the Occult Club members went home. Shiro then met up with Osoro. Info-Chan watched as the two talked, she'd never seen Osoro open up like this. She was smiling and laughing with Shiro. The two sat on a bench and talked, sometimes Shiro would point at something and Osoro would roll her eyes. Eventually the two had to leave, and walked off schoolgrounds together. Info-Chan however, had decided to linger like usual. She then picked up a burner phone and dialed a number.

"Rei speaking." The girl from before picked up.

"Rei, can you get me a bio on a student her at Akademi? His name is Shiro Tamagachi." Info-Chan asked Rei.

"Yeah, it might take a bit, but I'll be able to find him soon." Rei told Info-Chan, and she hung up.

Info-Chan waited until all of the faculty had left before blowing up her disguise and heading towards the door, she was about to leave when something on her computer screen caught her eye. It was Shiro. Her was entering the building again. Info-Chan then locked the doors and hid in the room, watching Shiro's every movement. Shiro was talking to someone on a burner phone, but his tone was too quiet for Info-Chan to pick up. He made a beeline straight for the Occult Club room and closed the flip phone. He then began to ransack the area, obviously searching for something important.

"Just what are you up to Shiro?" Info-Chan murmured as she watched Shiro tear the room apart.

Shiro literally pulled the rug off the ground and threw it aside like it was made of paper. On the ground, was a well-hidden trapdoor. It was small, and clearly designed for hiding an object. Shiro took the cover off and found a few pieces of paper, along with a key on a necklace, and an obsidian ritual blade with a crystal green cat-like eye in the blade. He read the pieces of paper, but the text was too small and the room too dark for Info-Chan to read the paper clearly. It seemed that this wasn't what Shiro had been looking for, and he threw the papers away in a fit of rage. The key smacked against the wall and Shiro began to thrash the room in a rage, leaving no bookcase upturned and no chair untipped. Shiro stomped out of the room and pulled out the phone. He pressed a few buttons and walked straight to the Janitors closet. He opened the door and threw a table out of the room. There was a door closed shut by a padlock, and Info-Chan guessed that it had most likely been forgotten about.

"What are you doing now?" She wondered, and Shiro cracked his neck.

He literally kicked the door open, breaking the chain on the padlock. Info-Chan watched him enter the room and close the door. She then reset the doll and locked the room, putting on her wig and running out of the school. She knew Shiro possessed illegal firearms, and did not want to chance it further by staying and observing much longer than she already had. Whatever he was up to, he obviously didn't want to be noticed. More so, he was very angry at the moment. She went to her room and got an alert, it was from her informant, Chouji Nakajima.

"I'll be investigating in person Friday night. I have recently acquired a chemical analyzer." Chouji's email read.

"Stole it?" Info-Chan emailed back.

"Maybe." Chouji replied after a minute or so.

"Good." Info Chan emailed back to Chouji. "You know the protocol, right?"

"I do." Chouji emailed instantly.

Info-Chan deleted her emails and then tucked into bed. But while one person was getting into bed, another was just leaving his. Chouji Matsuuji got out of bed, and stretched, popping his back with a groan. He usually dyed his hair a blood red, but had washed out all of the dye early in the morning. His hair was midnight black, and very messy. His crimson red eyes were bright and alert though, betraying no hint of fatigue or fear. He usually wore the school's blazer when attending classes, and a casual suit when outside of the school. But this time was a little bit different from the other times, and so Chouji put on a different outfit, one more suited for stealth and mobility. Black sweatpants, a black hoodie, gloves, and shoes. Chouji then snuck out of the house once the clock hit midnight and put on his backpack full of equipment. He then set a timer on the burner phone he owned. He had exactly five hours to disable the alarm before it sent a secured alert to Info-Chan notifying her of his demise, and then wiping the phone clean completely. It seemed like overkill, but with strange occurrences like these, it didn't hurt to be a bit paranoid. Chouji ran off, despite his academic appearance, he was quite fit. He arrived at the school, and immediately began investigating the wreckage. The device instantly picked up traces of Hexamine, Hexamine nitrated with ammonium nitrate, and small traces of C4H8N8O8. Chouji looked up the chemicals and their uses, and found out that these were the exact chemical compositions for the military-grade explosive, cyclotetramethylene-tetranitramine, more commonly known as HMX. Chouji took out his phone and noted down that the explosive was military-grade, and that a professional had been involved in the bombing.

"The device has picked up slight traces of chemicals used in the synthesis of HMX, a military grade explosive." Chouji spoke into the recorder, his voice low and his tone sharp. "This chemical is hard to make, since the synthesis chemicals are banned in Japan. This bombing may have been the work of a professional, since I presume no student would have access to these chemicals."

Chouji hit the stop button and sighed. He texted Info-Chan to have someone look into the students of Ritsumeikan, and to see which parents were military or worked with chemicals. He got up and something impacted the wall in front of him. Chouji ran off, and more impacts. Someone had opened fire on him! Chouji instantly ran into the ruined school for cover, his legs burning as the pumped his body forwards at an alarming pace. His heart jackhammered within his ribs and he could almost feel the lungs rapidly inflating and deflating. Chouji stumbled into the next room, his heart close to bursting and sweat dripping off of his forehead, the corridor ended in a T and he took the left hall and frantically tried the door, it was locked. He rammed against the door, and staggered back up as it gave away. There were more gunshots, these ones were not suppressed. At least he was able to keep a few rooms ahead of his assailant. Chouji ran and took a left, heading straight through a ruined section and then a right. He slid underneath a collapsed support beam and got back up, never losing his pace as he threw his burner phone into the rubble. Chouji had a feeling that he wouldn't make it out of the school. Bullets ricocheted off the walls and Chouji took a sharp right, and then left. He slammed straight into someone and got back up, ready to fight. It was Shiro.

"Come on!" Shiro yelled to Chouji, "We need to keep going!"

"What's going on!" Chouji asked as they ran.

"I was investigating the bombing, and someone began to shoot at me!" Shiro shouted back, and they took a left.

Chouji felt relieved, maybe now he might have a chance to get out and alert Info-Chan. The two ran for a bit, and it seemed that they had lost their pursuer. Chouji and Shiro slowed to a walk and began to talk in hushed tones.

"I too was investigating," Chouji admitted, breathing heavily. "There's something going on, and I need to get to the bottom of it."

"Same here, I don't know what's going on, but innocent people got caught up into the mix. I think it has to do something with Masami Shiroma, she may have found something." Shiro agreed, he stopped and held his hand up.

"What is…" Chouji began, and then fell silent. The floor was creaking. "That can't be good."

Suddenly the floor gave out and the two tumbled down into the hole. Shiro offered Chouji his hand and Chouji grabbed ahold. Chouji instantly noticed that Shiro had been wearing stark white latex gloves. Extreme pain erupted in his abdomen, and Chouji looked down in shock to find Shiro holding a metal supporter. Chouji's eyes traveled from Shiro's hand to his side, he was bleeding... Chouji gasped as blood pooled from the heavy wound. Unable to speak since he had gone into shock. His eyes asked the question for him. Why? Shiro watched as Chouji stumbled and fell to the ground, clutching his side. Within moments, he was dead. Shiro cleaned the rung off on Chouji's shirt and pulled out a burner phone.

"I presume you had let me deal with the situation because I was here, no?" Shiro told the person on the other line. "South Wing, Hall 3C. Can't miss the hole."

Shiro paused for a moment, listening to the other person. He began inspecting the tunnel, and found that this was indeed a secret passage. On the door, were depictions of numerous demons carved into the metal door. There was one at the very top, holding a ritual dagger with an eye in it and a book. Shiro took out the ritual dagger from the night before, and stared at the carvings.

"Well, that's up to you." Shiro responded with a cruel smirk. "I, on the other hand, have some… business… to attend too."

Shiro snapped the flip phone shut and pushed open the doors. He was not disappointed in what he had found, and his smile turned from cruel to downright predatorial. The darkness seemed to cling to Shiro as he walked menacingly through the doors, and began to laugh. In the hall were stone carvings of various demonic spirits. There were actual statues in the middle of the room. There was statue that depicted a demon with a bald humanoid and pale skin. Its eyes were black, its jaw was stretched wide in a painful manner, and the neck was extended far forward. The demon's arms were small stubs and his legs were bent in a crouching posture, though it was still somewhat larger than Shiro. Although its eyes were hollow and the statue was indeed lifeless, it seemed to stare directly at Shiro, as if acknowledging him. The statue to the left depicted a black winged succubus. She had a monochrome color scheme with black eyes and long black hair. Her body was barely covered by lacy clothing and she had grey jewels covering her nipples. The demon statue also had small black bat wings coming out of the side of her head and a black devil-like tail with a grey heart-shaped tip. She was rendered to appear as if she was hovering in the air.

The statue to the left depicted the final demon. The statue was humanoid, strangely wearing clothing similar to Shiro's outfit when he had entered the class. His head and hands were depicted to be covered in white fire, with his hands stretching outwards. His head was expertly rendered, and the stone flames almost appeared to be alive if one looked out of the corner of their eyes. They stood in a circle, waiting, watching. Shiro strode up to the demon statues and knelt onto the ground, clenching his fist over his heart and bowing before the unholy trio. Shiro stood up and entered the circle. There at the feet of the demons, was a chest. The keyhole was unique in shape, and Shiro examined the knife. It seemed to be a perfect match. He inserted the knife and turned it counterclockwise, as per the instructions told.

"They were smart in keeping the location of the chest out of those notes, but not smart enough…" Shiro sneered as the chest opened up.

Inside the chest were papers yellowed with age. On the sheets of paper were old symbols written onto it, and a depiction of a ritual. Shiro's eyes gleamed as he took the papers out. There was a bronze key beneath the papers. The bronze had deteriorated slightly with age, and it was attached to a silver beaded necklace. Each bead had a runic symbol carved into it and Shiro pocketed the key. His work here was done, and he would need to cover up the evidence that this place existed. Shiro reset everything and exited the room. Huh, Chouji's corpse was missing, along with the blood. Shiro shrugged, and made sure one last time that he had left behind no physical evidence that he had been there. Shiro then began to cause an artificial collapse, breaking the already stressed beams with ease, and burying the room for good. He walked off into the night, with a sinister smile on his face. The next day, Info-Chan woke up to find an alert. She read it and sighed, Chouji was dead.

"And so, the plot thickens…" Info-Chan sighed, she was at a loss. "Maybe Masami DID stumble onto something…"

She read the report and began to contact others. She got word from her informant and asked when the information would be sent over to her.

"I'm having some difficulty, sorry." Rei apologized to Info-Chan. "I've been having difficulty because I actually don't live in Japan."

"You don't?" Info-Chan asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm American." Rei admitted, and Info-Chan paused. That was one hell of a bomb to drop.

"Y-you speak excellent Japanese…" Was all Info Chan could say back.

"I've had lots of practice." Rei told, and there was an awkward silence. "K. Bye!"

Rei hung up and Info-Chan kept the phone to her ear for a moment, well, this complicated things. Info-Chan began devising a plot, but unfortunately, she needed someone to preform recon. Info-Chan sighed and began playing a movie. She watched it for a little bit, and suddenly a news broadcast was aired.

"Breaking News! Local teen found dead inside the wreckage of Ritsumeikan Senior High." The newswoman announced. "Local police report that the teen was found in the South Wing with a puncture wound to his abdomen."

"A puncture wound?" Info-Chan wondered, "Was there another assassin?"

"The doctors ruled out homicide, and believe that the death was accidental." The newswoman continued, and Info-Chan rolled her eyes. "They believe that Chouji Matsuuji may have taken a fall, and that's when the support structure pierced his abdomen, and bled to death moments later."

Info-Chan began to pace around her room, there was too much information, and not enough data to connect it though. Kenji had murdered Masami, and was found dead by Carbon Monoxide poisoning. Chouji went to investigate the school bombing, and ended up dead by an accident. Shiro was looking for something, and had found a secret passage in the school. But was he connected to this? Or was he an unrelated variable? She wrote down the notes and continued her movie. Sunday passed without incident, and she got a message from Rei telling her that she would probably have to have someone preform recon in a week if she still couldn't find anything. Saturday morning passed by without any further incident, and Info-Chan kept monitoring the school for anything out of the ordinary. She had Rei do a quick background check for the parents of the school, but none showed up to be military or worked with chemicals, so that lead seemed to be a dead end.

It was around noon when Info-Chan found something worthwhile, Shiro and Osoro were hanging out at the school, which amused Info-Chan. The two were smoking and drinking, and quite generally having a good time. Info-Chan was surprised to see the two had become fast friends, but then again, Shiro could easily pass of as a delinquent. He was dangerous, probably more dangerous than all of the other delinquents. Although Osoro was the literal definition of "Shit-Faced Wasted", Shiro seemed to have a clear head still. The two eventually staggered off and Info-Chan wondered what chaos these two would cause, now that they were most likely drunk. She got up from her computers and cooked some ramen for lunch, it was a boring day today for Info-Chan despite the mystery she was currently immersed in. She turned on the TV and began watching a movie, it really didn't bother her that she was alone most of the time. Info-Chan's day passed by without further discrepancies and her mom came home. That's all she had for a parent, and usually the two ignored each other. They had things to do. Info-Chan went up to her room and began browsing the internet on her computer, eventually ending up reading FanFiction on it. The one that had currently captured her attention was where there was a kid trapped on a cruise ship full of biologically mutated monsters. It seemed to be from the perspective of an old ally of the kid, and she was currently on chapter 10. The once ally made a recording saying that he was surprised that the kid had survived the destruction of a city. Info-Chan read through the Fanfiction and sighed, soon the author would upload.

Info-Chan had calculated that the author liked to take about two weeks to write the fanfiction, probably to make sure that he could spellcheck, make improvements, and had probably decided two weeks were just long enough to create suspense without prolonging the plot too much. Something he was good at Info-Chan mused. She closed her computer and went to bed, there was nothing more to do for today. She woke up early on Sunday and noticed that someone had tried to find her info again, which was starting to get a little creepier now. Info-Chan wondered if somehow Shiro knew that she was there when he had uncovered a few of the school's secrets. There was just something odd about him, something that bothered Info-Chan in a way she just couldn't vocalize. He had an air of monachopsis about him, as if he didn't seem to belong anywhere, and that smile… that smile just unnerved her. Info-Chan shook her head, no, better not let things get to her head. Yet, even with the darker thoughts, Sunday passed by almost too quickly. Info-Chan's phone buzzed, it was an alert, the author had just posted again. She read the chapter and smiled, the plot was thickening again, and the author had left his readers at a massive cliffhanger. Something big would happen in this next chapter. Info-Chan sighed and went to bed, she woke up early the next Monday morning and preformed her daily routine. She unlocked the doors to the Info Club and began monitoring the students. Oh, there was something new… A girl with orange twintails that reached her knees was walking alongside Taro, something very dangerous. The ends of her hair faded into a small yellow gradient, and her hair was tied up in thin pink scrunchies with white polka dots. She also wore a small red bow on the right side of her head.

The girl wore salmon pink stockings with white polka dots, and black shoes. Her name was Osana Najimi, and her sights were set on Taro. She was Taro's childhood friend, and lived next door to him. Despite their closeness however, Osana was actually quite rude and harsh towards Taro; she always seemed to be easily irritated and quick to anger when he was around. Ayano figured that she was a Tsundere, and would use this against her newest rival with gusto. She watched as the crowd parted, Osoro Shidesu had arrived. Shiro was the only one to approach her, and they walked off together, earning strange looks not only from the students, but also the faculty. Ayano watched Osana, and noticed that she seemed to be smitten with Taro. She felt like she had swallowed a lead cannonball. She had to get rid of Osana, but just how would she do it?

* * *

 **The poll will soon close. It closes on 2/27/2017 at 11:59PM. Please, if you have not voted for an elimination method, this is your last chance to vote. The losing votes will be mentioned in the next chapter. Agent Archangel and I have recently partnered up since I have plans for Shiro, and just exactly who he is. This will not hinder my ability to write, since I do believe that Agent Archangel will write out Shiro's parts in advance, and we have the ability to communicate outside of FanFiction. I will count your vote unnamed Guest, but please, if need, create a profile so you can properly vote. Please leave a review in the review section, that shall be all dear readers. Until next time. ~Agent Zenith**


	3. Chapter Three: A DEADLY SUMMONS

Shadows of Akademi: Deception

Chapter 3

A DEADLY SUMMONS

* * *

 _They walk unseen and foul in lonely places where Words have been spoken and the Rites howled through at their Seasons. The wind gibbers with Their voices, and the Earth mutters with Their consciousness. They bend the forest and crush the city, yet may not forest or city behold the hand that smites. Kadath in cold waste hath known Them, and what man knows Kadath?" **-Book of the Night**_

* * *

Ayano tailed Osana from a distance, watching her every movement while socializing with others as to not draw any suspicion. Ayano figured that Osana would've kept to herself since she was a Tsundere, but there was no such luck. Osana constantly chatted with others, and was never seen outside of a group. She watched as the group parted, and Osoro strode into the school, the chatty ambiance diminishing to hushed whispers. Shiro walked over a moment later, Ayano hadn't even seen him walk in. He looked as if he had been up all weekend without any trace of sleep, as there were prominent dark bags under his eyes, and his hair was a little disheveled.

"Hello." Shiro greeted in an amicable tone.

"You're looking well." Osoro remarked with sarcasm.

"I've been busy." Shiro admitted to Osoro and the two walked off.

The two walked away and the atmosphere returned. Even Osana seemed wary of the two, especially Shiro. Ayano kept tailing Osana, yet it remained clear that she would have to wait until lunch to try and make a move. Ayano went to her classroom to find Shiro sitting in the desk next to hers, pouring over notes.

"Mornin'." Shiro waved to Ayano.

"Good Morning." Ayano replied in a flat tone. "Did they put you in this classroom?"

"For now." Shiro nodded to her. "Hopefully it's a permanent stick."

"I see." Ayano stared down before sitting at her desk.

More students filed in and the guy who sat next to Shiro as well seemed to be very nervous being next to him, something that Shiro was having fun with. He would make sudden gestures on purpose, and Ayano would watch the teen flinch. Eventually Shiro sharply turned to the kid and said "Boo.", nearly scaring him out of his clothes. Shiro introduced himself while laughing, and the teacher cleared her throat. Everyone sat down and the teacher took attendance. She rattled off names, and after each name, was rewarded with a student's reply.

"To those of you that do not know," The teacher told everyone, her gaze focusing on Shiro. "I am Shiori Risa."

Shiori started class almost immediately, and Shiro took notes again. Shiori seemed a little impressed, for a kid that hung out with the leader of the delinquents on a regular basis, Shiro seemed to be an avid note taker. Yet, his eyes began to droop. After a while of fighting to stay awake, Shiro nodded off. Ayano looked over and realized that the notes he had been taking, looked to be some sort of translation. Shiro had even tried cryptograms, but could not seem to make sense of the text. Shiori on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and picked up a piece of chalk. Her hand sprang into action as she pitched the chalk at Shiro. His eyes snapped open and his hand shot out, catching the piece of chalk. He cracked his neck and re-shuffled his papers, putting class notes on top. Shiro then got up from his chair and walked over to Shiori, apologizing for nodding off. He seemed sincere enough to convince the teacher.

"Don't do it again." Shiori remarked, and Shiro nodded.

"I promise this won't be an issue again." Shiro apologized once more.

Ayano watched as Shiro returned to his desk, analyzing him. She didn't think he was in any other club than the Occult Club, which already stood out like a sore thumb since he literally had nothing in common with the other members, but his movements were extremely fast. If she could have felt any emotions at the moment, this would have worried Ayano. She watched as he kept taking class notes, and the bell rang for lunch.

"Shiro, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Shiori asked in a calm tone.

"Yes ma'am." Shiro nodded, and everyone filed out, but Ayano stayed outside to listen.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the two were talking as quietly as possible, making it impossible for Ayano to glean any information. She peaked through the window, and gulped. Her teacher was holding onto Shiro's shirt and almost lifting him up.

"You would do wise to know that." Shiori told him in a threatening tone.

"Understood." Shiro replied with his hands up, and Shiori almost threw him off away.

"Good. Now go." Shiori told him, and Ayano walked off.

She went through the halls searching for Osana, and eventually bumped into Shiro. He seemed to be on the phone with somebody, and Ayano brushed past him with her head down, not wanting to draw attention. She found Osana in a group, talking and laughing with the others. Ayano sat down at a table and began eating her lunch, quietly observing Osana from a distance. The moment she broke away from her routine… no, that would be too reckless. She would wait until Wednesday to make her move. It's always better to set everything up first, than jump at every first opportunity. She noticed Shiro walking in with the leader of the Occult Club, Oka Ruto. Ayano watched them, for a delinquent, he seemed like a pretty amiable person. The two sat down at a table and began discussing club matters. Shiro took out some notes and passed them to Oka, but it seemed that she couldn't make sense of them either.

"I guess then I won't be coming into the club meeting tonight," Shiro shrugged. "I might have to do a little digging on my own side."

"O-Okay…" Oka nodded in response, and suddenly Shiro's phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me." Shiro stood up and flipped open the phone. "Hello."

He walked out of the lunch room, the uniform coat flapping out behind him like some sort of dramatic movie villain's cloak would. Ayano began to plan out her method of elimination. The first thing that came to mind was to at least ruin Osana's reputation. That would give her a little more leeway to eliminate the annoying girl. Her first option would be to fake Osana's suicide, after ruining her reputation of course. That's what would make it believable. But if it truly came down to it, Ayano could always sneak into Osana's house and plunge a knife into her chest while she was sleeping… that would be a last resort though. Suddenly her phone buzzed. Ayano pulled it out and noticed that there was a text from an anonymous person. Most likely Info-Chan.

"Are you alone?" The person had texted.

"No. I'm in the cafeteria. Who is this?" Ayano texted back.

"Who do you think?" The person texted back, it was Info-Chan. "However, the more important matter is, can you get to a more… quieter place?"

"Yes, but why?" Ayano texted back, wary of the sender already.

"Let's say I can help you." Info-Chan replied to her. "Can you get to a private location?"

"Fine. Give me a moment." Ayano rolled her eyes.

She got up and walked to the first-floor girl's bathroom, and closed a stall. She texted Info-Chan that she was alone.

"Good. I have a job opportunity for you." Info-Chan told Ayano. "It pays well, and will be a source of free favors."

"So what's the catch?" Ayano asked Info-Chan, it seemed shady already.

"You'll be my assassin." Info-Chan told Ayano. "In return for each mission completed, you'll earn one free favor, and around 12,000 yen."

Ayano's eyes widened, 12,000 yen for each mission completed was quite a bit of money. But at the same time, most assassins charged up to 2,000,000 yen. It didn't matter though, as long as she had the proper training, Ayano was sure she could evade the authorities.

"Will I be receiving training?" Ayano asked info-Chan.

"Yes, does this mean you accept?" Info-Chan asked Ayano.

"Yes." Ayano agreed.

"Hontorocho, Shimogyo Ward, Kyoto. 12:00 midnight." Info-Chan texted. "There should be a man in his late fifties living there. He will train you."

Again, Ayano was a bit taken aback, since she lived so close to this so called 'Assassin Trainer'. He was within at least a mile away from her own home. Ayano then deleted the messages as per Info-Chan's orders. She then left the bathroom and headed back to class since lunch was almost over. She saw Shiro walking down the hall, and he looked at her. This time, it felt different. As if he was aware of her now. Something lurked behind those friendly eyes, something dangerous. Ayano sat down next to him, and felt nervous. The general air around Shiro had changed for her. He may have been talking to the other kid like he was their friend, but Ayano could feel it. The air around him was anything but friendly, it was almost poisonous to her. She felt like a mouse next to a fox, and Shiro's friendly smile, was that of a predator's looking for its next prey.

The class went by, and Ayano got up, exiting the room as quickly as possible. She could almost hear Shiro's dark laughter. Rather than watching Osana, Ayano chose to follow Taro home. When he got home safely, she went to her house and waited. Time passed as her thoughts were occupied with Shiro, and not in a good way mind you. He seemed to have an unnatural charm about him, almost as if he could bend people to his will with his charm. She would have to be wary of him. Shiro had to be up to something. Maybe it was him behind the bombing of Ritsumeikan? Ayano got up and put on dark clothing before heading out to the address. Upon arriving, a man opened up for her. He was bald and looked rather American. The man ushered her in with a silent gesture, and her training began. Ayano was out, Info-Chan had decided to stay in her home.

She watched as Shiro entered the school building with a large sheet of paper that had been rolled up and a bag slung over his shoulders. He made his way to the Occult Club, placed his bag down and unfurled the sheet of paper, pinning the edges down on underneath the chairs. Shiro then took out thirteen crimson colored candles, and placed them on the sheet of paper. With each candle lit, Info-Chan could see the what was on the paper with clarity. It looked like some sort of ritualistic circle. Lines and runic text crisscrossed the circle in intricate but geometrical patterns, forming a more complex version of the Occult Club's séance pentagram. Shiro took out the black knife with the eye in it and carefully stepped over the barrier of blood-red candles. The blade was covered in something dark red.

"pɐɹʞuǝss oɟ ʇɥǝ ɐqʎss qǝ ʞuoʍu, ɐs ʇɥǝ qןɐpǝ oɟ pɐɹʞ ɯnsʇ sǝʌǝɹ ʇɥǝ qɐɹɹıǝɹ ʇɥɐʇ qıups ʎon. oɟ sʇɹɐuɓǝ ǝous oɟ ʇıɯǝs ʇɥɐʇ dɐss, ɟɹoɯ ʇɥǝ sdɐɔǝ ʍɥıɔɥ ıs uoʇ sdɐɔǝ, ɐup oɟ ʇɥɐʇ ʍɥıɔɥ ןıʌǝʇɥ ɐdɐɹʇ ɟɹoɯ ɥıɯ ɐup ǝɐʇǝʇɥ sonןs, ʇɥɐʇ ʍɥıɔɥ sɯoʇɥǝɹs. ɥǝɐɹ ɯʎ ɔɐןן, ןısʇǝu ʇo ɯʎ ɥǝɐɹʞǝuıuɓ." Shiro whispered as he stabbed the knife into the middle-most circle.

Shiro then stepped out of the circle and set up a recording device. Layered voices began to chant, and Shiro joined in after kneeling at the circle and raising his palms to the circle as if he were warming his hands up by a fire.

"!sıɹqǝuǝʇ ɯǝʇnɐ ıuǝʌ!ıuǝʌ !ıuǝʌ !ıuǝʌ ;ɯɐǝɯ ɯǝɔoʌ ǝʇıpnɐ ,ɐuɓǝɹ suɐɹʇ pɐ snqnɔɔns ʇsǝ ınb ,soʌ ıʌɐɔoʌ ʇǝ ;opunɯ ɔoɥ uı snsɹnɹ ɯɐǝɯ ɯǝuoıʇɐɔoʌ ǝɹǝqıן !ɯnıןɐʇɹoɯ ɯnuɓǝɹ pɐ ʇıuǝʌ ,sıɹqǝuǝʇ ɯǝʇnɐ ıuǝʌ" Shiro chanted in a sinister tone, and the candles flickered.

Info-Chan rolled her eyes and scoffed, Shiro didn't actually think he would summon anything, would he? He kept chanting, barely pausing to take a breath when needed. His dedication to the Occult honestly impressed Info-Chan, none of the other members even tried rituals like these, as she was sure that there had been someone's blood on the intricate dagger. Suddenly there was a groaning sound, and Info-Chan blinked. It had sounded like the buzzing of a thousand flies mimicking that of a twisted trumpet. She gulped as Shiro kept chanting, the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to stand up.

Info-Chan watched from her computer with uneasiness. it felt like there was a lead weight in her stomach. Something was changing. The change was very slow and gradual though, as if something very powerful was drawing nearer and nearer to the school, but had a great length to arrive from. The room grew colder and colder as Shiro kept chanting. It wasn't a natural chill, no, it was something much more sinister. The shadows Shiro cast along the walls were moving on their own accord, yet his chanting remained uninterrupted. Some shadows were like dark smoke, and others like a grey mist, thrashing around on the edge of the unique pentacle as if they were desperately trying to get into it. The ground began to shake, and a vase fell over and shattered, yet Shiro remained vigilant.

The threatening rumbles came in pairs, almost as if they were the heartbeat of some angry titan climbing up from the very bowls of hell, tearing through the very stone itself. The ritual reached its crescendo and then… Nothing. Info-Chan breathed a sigh of relief as the wraiths faded away, it seemed as if it failed. Suddenly in the middle of the circle, a blot of blackness appeared. It spread like spilled ink on the paper, consuming everything in the circle, and stopping at its edges. There was now a circle of pure liquid darkness, and it even seemed that the light of the candles was being drawn into the void. The knife slowly sank into the soupy darkness like it was quicksand.

Info-Chan's heart almost literally stopped as the darkness churned and a being slowly arose from the void on the floor. It was a black depicted a black winged Succubus. The same from the statue room. Instead of a monochrome color scheme with black eyes and long black hair, her skin was a pale grey and her hair was magenta colored. Her body was still barely covered by lacy clothing and she had yellow jewels covering her nipples. She hovered in the air, and her bright yellow eyes fixated on the kneeling form of Shiro. She floated over to him, the tips of her shoes barely touching the ground. Her well-manicured hand slowly and deliberately reached out to him, cupping his cheek, and forcing his head up to look at her. She was smiling, but it wasn't a kind smile; it was cold, cruel, and as black as her heart.

"Fufufu... summoning me without protection?" The Succubus crooned lasciviously, licking her lips. "How very unwise…"

"Yes, but would it seem right to lock someone such as you away?" Shiro replied to the Succubus, mimicking her smile as well.

"Ara ara! You're a cute little thing." The succubus giggled in a lustful tone. "Do you want to play with me?"

"I'm not looking for pleasure." Shiro told the Succubus, and she gave him a confused look.

"Then why summon me?" The Succubus asked, narrowing her eyes.

Shiro took the pages of paper out of his pocket and offered them to the Succubus. She took the papers from his hands and her eyes widened.

"I'm looking for a teacher." Shiro told the Succubus. "Someone who can teach me how to read these."

The Succubus began to giggle, her seductive laughter growing and growing into full-blown raucous peals of laughter.

"Ara ara! How very interesting! Not only the first human to have summoned me in 500 years, but also this?" The Succubus laughed outright. "Very well, I shall teach you this language… and in return, I want you to continue in your mission, see it through no matter what shall befall you. Should you ever quit… well… there are worse things than hell."

"I accept these conditions." Shiro spoke with clarity, and the Succubus's smile widened.

"Now, as proof of our contract." She said to Shiro with a grin.

Black tribal symbols snaked up Shiro's left arm, stopping at his neck. He noticed that the same black symbols had appeared onto the Succubus's arm as well. She pressed Shiro's face into her crotch and threw her head back with a gasp. Info-Chan watched with a blush as her legs tightened around his head. It was clearly obvious that Shiro was pleasing the Succubus with his tongue, and quite well in all honesty. The Succubus ground her crotch on his face as her body squirmed in delight, her hands grasping his head. The Succubus stayed there for a bit, gasping and moaning before parting from Shiro, his mouth coated in her fluids.

"Oh, the things I am going to do to you…" The Succubus giggled as she lowered her face down to Shiro's, her tone low and sultry.

She flew over his head, no doubt giving him a good look before sinking into his shadow. Her chuckle echoing off the walls as she disappeared. The darkness on the paper seemed to lighten up a bit, and Info-Chan wondered what Shiro was planning next. Someone gave a small gasp, and Shiro turned. He noticed Musume Ronshaku standing in the doorway, holding a video camera. She fled the moment Shiro had noticed her, and he rushed after her. He took out a silenced Ruger 22/45 Lite Rimfire .22 Pistol, loaded with subsonic 710fps ammunition, and with a red dot sight on the slide. The ammo was specially designed to be the perfect ammo for stealth kills. He pulled the slide back and chambered around as he chased after Musume. She turned left, most likely attempting to shake him off before fleeing. He chased her all the way up to the third floor and pretended to stalk around. He knew where she was hiding.

Shiro flicked the safety off and took aim as Musume fled from her hiding spot. Pssh! The gun had barely made a sound and the bullet penetrated Musume's leg. Info-Chan watched as Shiro calmly strode over to the injured girl, taking aim. Pssh! Musume's hand shot to her chest, and she tumbled to the ground.

"Please…" Musume begged in pain. "I promise I won't tell anybody I swear!"

Shiro stepped on her stomach to prevent her from squirming too much, and watches the other girl twitch and sniffle underneath her. He'd heard these lines before. Victims and witnesses always cried and begged, pleading with him not to kill them. Musume's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she struggled to breathe.

"It's not polite to snoop Musume." Shiro told Musume with a sick smile.

Shiro's smile was a twisted as radioactive ooze leaking from a corroded toxic waste barrel. Info-Chan had once compared him to a fox, sly and dangerous. But, no, now she knew differently. In reality, Shiro was no fox, but a snake, looking for its next victim and swallowing innocents' whole.

"P-please, I don't w-wanna…" Musume choked up,

"You don't want to what?" Shiro asked the trembling girl.

He watched Musume's tears spilled down her cheeks, and as she brought her hands up to her head.

I don't want to die…" Musume whispered.

Shiro looked down at Musume's body, and sniffed the air. He looked down near her legs and Musume buried her face in her hands in shame. There was a puddle of urine on the ground below the girl. How utterly pathetic. Shiro aimed the gun at Musume's head, but waited, he wanted a clean kill.

"Look at me. Do you want to live?" Shiro asked in a kinder tone.

"Ye…" Musume never got to finish.

The moment she had taken her hands away from her face, Shiro pulled the trigger and a bullet lodged itself in her forehead. Blood splashed up and Musume's head hit the ground, her face frozen in shock. He took her phone and rifled through it, deleting any and all evidence with tact precision. Shiro opened his coat and put some gloves on before placing a bag of white powder in Musume's hand and a decent amount of Yen in her pockets, careful not to get any blood or urine on him. With the evidence planted, Shiro hid the handgun and walked off. He stashed up the candles after blowing them out and unpinned the sheet of paper from the floor, touching the dark spot on the circle. It was just wet ink now. As Shiro pulled up the paper, he saw the dagger was lying underneath, the blade pointing at him. He picked up the dagger and stashed it into the bag. Shiro then walked out of the building and headed towards the incinerator, he hid as he saw something move, but sighed as he noticed it was a cat.

Shiro then dumped the paper into the incinerator and turned it on to full blast. He didn't care what would happen when someone eventually stumbled onto Musume's body. The police would most likely link it to a drug deal gone bad anyway. Shiro headed home and decided that he would attend class normally, rather than skipping. No sense in angering Ms. Shiori any further than she was with him. He got home and into bed, pulling the covers over his body and closing his eyes. Shiro felt a weight on his groin, and noticed that the Succubus had snuggled in with him, the only problem however, was that she was completely naked. Shiro sighed and hoped to God that his parents didn't walk in unannounced in the morning, this situation would be nearly impossible to explain, and "Yeah, she's a demon I summoned last night." Was far from anything he would ever say. He closed his eyes again, and felt that the next morning had come way too quickly. Shiro yawned and got up, the Succubus tumbling off of him.

"Sorry, forgot you were here…" Shiro apologized to her.

"Next time wake me up first." The Succubus rolled her eyes.

Shiro got into the shower and the Succubus joined him, not bothered by their lack of clothing. Shiro rolled his eyes and washed up, ignoring the Succubus doing lewd things right in front of him. He got out and toweled off, wrapping the towel around him just in time, as his little sister barged in.

"S-Sorry!" She screeched and closed the door.

Shiro turned around to ask the Succubus if she had been seen, but she was nowhere in sight, not until his reflection moved that is. Shiro didn't bat an eye and the Succubus swan dived into his shadow. He then walked out and into his room, getting dressed and turning around. The Succubus was laying nude on his bed.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Shiro Tamagachi." Shiro introduced.

"Oh? Is someone finally taking an interest?" The Succubus crooned as she lifted up a leg to 'stretch'. "I am Yrelylia, Queen of the Night."

"Well then Yrelylia, let's go." Shiro smiled and offered her a hand. "No funny business."

Yrelylia pouted as the two exited the room, and she sank back into Shiro's shadow as they headed for Akademi High. Shiro grinned, he wondered who would find Musume's body. Most likely Midori Gurin. Shiro smiled wider, he desperately wanted to see her face when she found the bloodied body of Musume Ronshaku.

* * *

 **I would like to apologize for such a long delay in uploading chapter three. Agent Archangel and I have unfortunately been bound down with work, and as such, I could not find much time to write this chapter. Rather than put out hurried and less than desirable writing, I chose to take the time after my assignment with Agent Archangel had been complete. I do wonder how he manages to find such a time to write. As such, "NoticeMeSempai", well... This next one should be a new challenge. As to some who do not know, many professional contract killers have a salary between $65,000-$75,000. 12,000 yen roughly equates to just over $1,000 USD. This is considerably cheap since most contracts earn around $25,000-$30,000. Although this price will vary depending on the specific targets, quality of the hitman, and contract requirements. I have only used the middle range. The best contract killers easily earn millions for each hit. I had always planned to add in mission mode, but each mission will be dependamt on you readers. Please leave a review on this chapter, I await for Ayano's first contract. Keep in mind, Nemesis wont be added just yet. -Agent Zenith**


	4. Chapter Four: AN UNNERVING FIND

Shadows of Akademi: Deception

Chapter Four

AN UNNERVING FIND

* * *

" _Many and multiform are the dim horrors of Earth, infesting her ways from the prime. They sleep beneath the unturned stone; they rise with the tree roots; they move through the Abyss; they dwell in the inmost Adyta; they emerge betimes from the shutten sepulcher of haughty bronze and the low grave that is sealed with clay."_ _ **-Book of the Night**_

* * *

Ayano walked into the school building with reluctance, her feet basically sliding across the floor. Her hair was somewhat disheveled, and there were dark bags under her eyes. She had just gotten to bed at around 4:30 last night, and the only thing keeping Ayano from staying home and faking sick was that she needed to find a way to eliminate Osana. With her newfound knowledge, such a task would be much easier now. She switched shoes and began to associate with others to dispel any suspicion. Ayano went to the main grounds, skirting around Taro, whom always sat on the edge of the fountain. Her "group" noticed her appearance quite easily.

"Whoa, are you alright?" a guy asked, Ayano vaguely remembered his name being Karao.

"I, had a nightmare last night." Ayano lied to him. "I didn't get much sleep because of it."

"O-oh, that's…" Karao began, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly an ear-piercing shriek from the roof racked the courtyard and silenced every conversation. Everyone began to rush to the roof, terror in their hearts. Was a student attacked? Was someone seriously injured? Ayano followed and noticed Shiro and Ms. Shiori out of the corner of her eye. They went around a corner and Ayano's legs were beginning to ache while chest starting to tense up. The small group that had raced up to investigate burst through the third-floor doors and stopped dead in their tracks. The first thing they noticed was a shell-shocked Midori Gurin. She stood frozen in terror, staring down at the bloodied and lifeless body of Musume Ronshaku. Ayano noticed two other things, the wounds were bullet wounds, and Shiro was… smiling? No, it was more like a mischievous grin.

"No, it can't be… This is a tragedy... Why would anyone do this?" Ms. Shiori gasped in shock, her mouth hanging open and her hands trembling as she dialed a number on her phone. "There's been a murder at Akademi High School... I need the police here right away!"

Ms. Shiori hung up and turned to look at the group. Shiro, was noticeably absent. Ayano left the group to tail after him, there was no doubt that he was connected to Musume's murder. She caught a glimpse of him turning the corner, and silently stalked after him. It seemed that Ms. Shiori's suspicions about him were right after all. Ayano trailed Shiro all the way down to the first-floor male's bathroom and waited outside.

"Phase One has begun." Shiro spoke, his voice low and sinister. "It took a bit of gritty work, but the plan is finally in motion. What about Phase Two?"

"Fufufu, you're taking much pleasure in this, aren't you?" A seductive voice replied. It was Yrelylia. "If I didn't sense it personally, you could be easily mistaken for one of us…"

"Can it be done?" Shiro pressed, his ire evident.

"Aww, are someone's panties in a bunch?" Yrelylia replied with a chuckle.

"Yes, now tell me, can it be done?" Shiro asked once more. "Or am I just wasting my time here?"

"It can, but it's a pain." Yrelylia sighed, and Ayano entered in as quietly as possible.

She looked around, but only saw Shiro. That couldn't be right, there were two distinct voices.

A bulge started to appear in the mirror as if the glass had been made of rubber, and something was pushing at it from beneath. The bulge pushed upwards and Ayano, who was at this point frozen to the spot, stared wide eyed and in disbelief. But the bulge didn't stop. It began changing shape, growing taller instead of wider. Almost like... a figure! For a brief second, the figure shaped formation floated in the air, dormant before abruptly tensing up into itself, transforming from an unclear entity to person Ayano fought the urge to gasp. She couldn't believe her eyes. Shiro was talking with what could only be described as a succubus. She floated in the air as if she were sitting on an invisible chair, her legs uncrossed, and deliberately opened just wide enough to give Shiro a teasing glance. Ayano quickly snapped a picture and kept watching, ready to bolt at any time.

"But can I trust you?" Shiro asked, and Yrelylia glared at him.

Her foot lashed out, catching him in the throat. Shiro slammed against the bathroom wall, and Yrelylia held him up against it with her foot. If looks could kill, everyone in the school would have dropped dead by now. Yrelylia tore open Shiro's shirt and revealed the tattoo on his arm.

"We have a formal contract, and we Demons make sure we honor ALL of our contracts." Yrelylia spoke in a deadly tone, her voice sharper than a knife. "Trust is essential for doing business with a demon, trust on BOTH ends that is."

Shiro's surprised look melted into a cruel smile, his grin just wide enough to reveal his canines and give him a more… feral… look.

"So you demons would grant any wish?" Shiro asked in a malevolent fashion.

"As long as we're compensated in full. If one were to desire for the end of the world, well, not even that would be out of the question." Yrelylia smiled, bringing her face closer to Shiro's. "Of course, as long as something is given in equal in return, any wish… any desire, can be granted."

Yrelylia slipped her shoe off and she trailed her toes down Shiro's chest, slowly reaching lower and lower to his groin. Yrelylia giggled as her foot slipped over his waistband.

"'Sorry, I'm not into that sort of thing." Shiro told Yrelylia calmly, surprising her.

"Ara ara! How curious…" Yrelylia giggled, raising an eyebrow. "Any normal man would be undressing right now because of the lust spell I just cast upon you…"

"Let's say I've been well prepared." Shiro told Yrelylia. "But enough of that, what happens when our mission is complete?"

"Do you wish to see?" Yrelylia smiled maliciously. "Allow me to open your eyes to the fate of this world."

Yrelylia stared into Shiro's eyes, and his light blue eyes turned blood red. Shiro's eyes widened as he saw everything Yrelylia was hoping for, her deepest desires, and the completion of their mission. Yrelylia placed her hands around Shiro's neck and began to squeeze, her touch so cold, it burned into his flesh. Her smile was downright sadistic, and Ayano could almost hear the tortured screams of her victims.

"Can you see it?" She whispered to Shiro with a sick smile, her hands bruising his neck. "A world made of dreams... A world where all your fantasies have come true. A world full of everyone's sick fantasies. A world lusting for you…"

She let go of Shiro and he dropped to the ground, gasping for air and retching as his body fought the urge to throw up. He looked very afraid.

"And all this time…" Shiro began, chuckling like a madman.

"That, was only a glimpse at what I can do. I promise you, there are nightmares beyond the horrors of Hell." Yrelylia sneered sadistically. "We Succubae are more than just demonic sluts, we know exactly how to turn your best pleasure into your worst hell."

Ayano quickly exited the bathroom without making a sound. She decided to stick around and head back up to her classroom. She noticed that Ms. Shiori was sitting at a desk, her face in her hands. It wasn't long before the police had arrived, and investigated the scene. The best that they could conclude was that Musume had been in a drug deal gone wrong. They left with her body and everything tried to return to normal. Ayano walked out of her classroom and headed straight for the Info-Club. She needed answers, anything at the moment. Ayano waited outside the windows patiently.

"I know you're there." Info-Chan told Ayano. "Run along now. There's nothing for you to see here."

"I have something." Ayano replied back, waving her phone. "Something important."

"I don't need any pictures of your Senpai." Info-Chan rolled her eyes, returning to her computer screen.

"It's about Shiro…" Ayano pressed further. "I, I don't think you'll believe me though."

Info-Chan paused. The moment she got ahold of Shiro's demonic ritual footage, she had sent it to her most trusted "lieutenants", eventually convincing them that the footage was legitimate. Whatever it was, Info-Chan had to know about it.

"Let's just say I'll believe you…" Info-Chan finally spoke up. "Can you send it to me?"

"Yes." Ayano nodded, taking out her phone.

Ayano sent the picture of Shiro and the succubus to Info-Chan, and waited for a response. Info-Chan's phone buzzed and she received a picture of Shiro talking with the succubus. She had two options right at the moment. Either to tell Ayano that she knew of Shiro's deadly summoning, or to laugh it off to Ayano and send her away. She thought for a moment, and stood up. Info-Chan was about to do something she had never thought she'd do in a million years. Each step brought her closer and closer to the doors. Her hand trembled as she raised it to the locks. It was now or never. With a breath of finality, Info-Chan unlocked the doors.

"C-Come in." She ordered Ayano.

Ayano was stunned. She entered the dark room and Info-Chan locked the doors behind her. Ayano got a good look at Info-Chan. She had crimson eyes, shoulder length red hair, and wore red framed glasses. Info-Chan was actually just a small amount shorter than Ayano as well.

"This never happened." Ayano offered, and Info-Chan nodded. "I won't ask for any personal details."

"Good. Now come over here."

Info-Chan brought up the video feed of Kenji murdering Masami Shiroma in cold blood. Ayano listened as Info-Chan then told her that Kenji had been found dead in his apartment from carbon monoxide poisoning.

"It was no accident." Ayano told Info-Chan, confirming her suspicions. "To anyone but a trained assassin, this would appear as coincidence at worst."

"So, that means Kenji was murdered the same day he killed Masami." Info-Chan figured, and then brought up another video feed. "To which I think that Shiro may have done it."

"And Why's that?" Ayano asked and Info-Chan showed her another video.

They watched as Shiro met up with Kenji, the two talked, and then Kenji left the room. Shiro kept looking for something, and then shot out the camera.

"That was hell replacing." Info-Chan sighed.

"So, it was Shiro who murdered Musume…" Ayano realized and Info-Chan nodded.

Info-Chan switched feeds, and Ayano watched as Shiro entered the school talking to someone on a burner phone, but his tone was too quiet for the cameras to pick up. He made a beeline straight for the Occult Club room and closed the flip phone. He then began to ransack the area, obviously searching for something important.

"Do you think that he was looking for a way to summon the succubus?" Ayano wondered, and Info-Chan shrugged.

"He didn't find it here." Info-Chan pointed out.

They watched as Shiro trashed the Occult Club room and then proceeded to the Janitors closet. He opened the door and threw a table out of the room. There was a door closed shut by a padlock. Ayano watched as Shiro kicked the door open.

"I would investigate myself, but…" Info-Chan spoke up, and Ayano got the hint.

"Do you want me to do it?" Ayano asked and Info-Chan shrugged.

"No." Info-Chan told her. "We'll both do it together tonight."

"Are you sure?" Ayano asked her.

"You can hide in here after school ends." Info-Chan told her. "No teacher will ever check in here."

"Alright." Ayano agreed, and Info-Chan switched feeds again.

It showed the complete ritual, and the summoning of the Succubus. Ayano watched in horror as the two made a contract.

"I recognize those notes," Ayano told Info-Chan. "Shiro was trying to decode them in class."

"So, he may not have had any other choice but to summon a demon to help him."

She showed Ayano the rest of the video, and paused the frame as at the clearest moment of Shiro holding a gun.

"What's this about?" Ayano asked Info-Chan.

"This is an American imported weapon." Info-Chan explained to Ayano. "It seems to be designed for stealth."

Info-Chan showed the clip of Musume's execution, and the cover-up. She explained to Ayano that she had a group of informants spread everywhere, and then told her that she had sent one to investigate the bombing. The next day he was found dead, and Ayano believed that Shiro may have been scouting around the school for something.

"Whatever the case is, I know for certain now that Shiro is connected to the Ritsumeikan bombing." Info-Chan said to Ayano. "Although, now that he has demonic alliances, confronting him seems to be a poor decision."

"As long as we stay out of his way, and keep it secret that we know he's up to something, Shiro should leave us alone." Ayano replied with a nod.

"I've had someone look into his past, and nothing shows up." Info-Chan sighed. "His parents aren't in any fields that would require a weapon, and Shiro had absolutely no criminal record."

"We have absolutely nothing to go on then." Ayano summarized. "If Ritsumeikan had some secrets, dark secrets, we may just be at the tip of the iceberg."

"That's just it, whatever Shiro found, it led him to actually summoning a demon." Info-Chan agreed.

"Shiro mentioned something about Phase One just starting, and then the demon showed him something." Ayano replied and put a hand on her chin.

"I doubt Shiro has any qualms about working with a demon," Info-Chan told Ayano. "I think that may be why he joined the Occult Club."

Ayano and Info-Chan discussed their plan of action for a little bit, and Ayano left for lunch. She went through her normal routine, associating with others to avoid looking like she was stalking Osana. This time, however, she began to spread malicious rumors about the girl to Midori Gurin. Knowing her, these rumors were going to be spread all around the school by the end of the day. Lunch ended, and Ayano trudged up to her classroom. She made a sob excuse to Ms. Shiori about feeling ill from seeing the dead student when she got in, and was allowed into class. Shiro was noticeably absent from class, something that also irritated Ms. Shiori. She went along with the lecture, and when class was over, made a beeline to the restrooms to wait for the hallways to clear. She then made her way to the Info-Club and waited. The door unlocked and Ayano hid inside.

"So, how did this all begin?" Ayano finally asked Info-Chan.

"I first watched Kenji murder Masami. Then I began investigating why he killed her." Info-Chan explained to Ayano. "The next thing I did was have one of my contacts investigate the school after Kenji's murder. Shiro then came into the mix when he began to act mysteriously, and then murdered Musume. The problem is, there's too much evidence, and it can't be linked together."

"Maybe the Masami, Kenji, and your contact's murders aren't even related?" Ayano figured, and Info-Chan turned to face her. "Shiro may be acting on his own, and there may be someone else in the mix."

"A second assassin, that makes sense." Info-Chan sat up. "The killing patterns were different. Shiro's was a reckless murder that he had used drugs as a cover up."

"This second assassin is much more methodical, making sure that each crime looked like a freak accident." Ayano noted, and Info-Chan switched screens.

Shiro was walking through the halls, seemingly lost in thought. Yrelylia floated up from his shadow, giggling and laying her arm on his shoulder. Shiro said something to her, but it was too quiet for the cameras to pick up. Yrelylia pouted and curled her body around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She said something back to Shiro, and her snake-like tongue slipped between her lips and encircled Shiro's neck before sliding into his shirt. Shiro for the most part, seemed un-fazed by and curled her body around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She said something back to Shiro, and her snake-like tongue slipped between her lips and encircled Shiro's neck before sliding into his shirt. Shiro for the most part, seemed un-fazed by Yrelylia's teasing. He shrugged her off and She whispered something in his ear.

"I told you, I'm not into that." Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Info-Chan raised an eyebrow, and Ayano told her that the succubus might have a foot fetish. Info-Chan sighed and they watched the two walk to the roof. Shiro stopped at the clock tower and peered over the edge into the horizon. He continued talking to Yrelylia. His smile became that of a shark's, toothy and predatorial. Shiro laughed as he stared up into the sky, his arms out at his sides. Yrelylia sat on the railing, and smiled.

"Fufufufu, you really ARE enjoying this, aren't you?" Yrelylia sneered to Shiro.

"Everything is falling into place." Shiro grinned sadistically. "Soon, a new Genesis will be at hand."

"But everyone you know and love will be dead…" Yrelylia crooned, floating over to Shiro. "And so will you…"

"I've been dead for a long time now." Shiro quipped back cryptically.

"Then why not indulge?" Yrelylia whispered to him. "Let your desires… you lust… roam free for a bit."

Shiro turned to Yrelylia, his bottom lip trembling, and his gaze lowering. Yrelylia had her left hand inside her wet folds, teasing Shiro with petite moans. She licked her lips in a lascivious fashion, beckoning to Shiro with her finger.

"My… desires…?" Shiro droned out, as if in a daze.

"Yes." Yrelylia breathed heavily. "Come to me…"

He took a cautious step forwards, and Yrelylia took her fingers out of her sopping wet womanhood. She placed them in front of Shiro, and he took a finger in his mouth. Licking off all of her juices in a perverse manner before Yrelylia offered her other hand to him. He took it, trailing light kisses up her body, and stopping only when his lips were inches from Yrelylia's face.

"If only that trick worked on me…" Shiro whispered to Yrelylia, and her eyes went wide.

Both Info-Chan and Ayano were stunned as well, Shiro had just out teased a succubus.

"W-wow…" Yrelylia stammered, and smiled. "I should congratulate you, you're the only one I haven't been able to seduce with magic."

"Is that a hint of pride?" Shiro asked, raising his eyebrows.

Yrelylia suddenly grabbed ahold of Shiro's arms, and forced her lips onto his. Shiro went beet red almost immediately, and Yrelylia's hands dipped into his pants. She parted and whispered something to him, and she followed after Shiro as he stormed off and out of the school building. Ayano and Info-Chan waited for everyone else to file out, and then left the confines of the Info-Club. Not after Info-Chan set up her decoy though, earning her a look from Ayano. They made their way to the closet and opened the door. There seemed to be stairs leading into the basement of the school, and the two girls walked down cautiously. At the bottom of the stairs, was a small room. It seemed to be a study room of some sorts.

Info-Chan picked up an old note that read "The key to FUN is in the files, but beware the change, for once the day begins, your life ends. She follows without fail, through wall, door, and all. It's all a game don't you see? Once you know, you'll be me." Another note under it had a different message reading "xi, lto yner yi ufpr koa? ry gti. v muij u cqupj ca ybvx qbwfq. byyq, c jfm fzjctmri nb. rs hscijlfj cf nxrsnvhuy yi gmcf thr...bcgm iaj xvkzrwyahy. vs nunm hscijlfj, gl kugmye nhijhgjx zfhl ybvsaf. nh zd oanprwmr, rs sfnujl ufx wzmg thr riej caayaycbs. bvx gnhbvsy jfm ttcal nb hbnsar jprwsgmcal. cg icq. oofy hby nuj qnd br buayyq. ybr nhijmgtlf buayyq mcz yi cwiij nufn vy qnx mnky. gt xrriaxnefnr mcf hiakcqjhpj, br uog mcf tqa iuhlbgjl vsmviy. gmy zfwunhr buf yyfyyq th zfhl fhvruyx... vhy cg muq syijl ojya yyfyyq th n mozfh. ojcal mufngjlri upwifx nvry nsx fuupj qnx hby nuj qbwmg uuey. nuj qbwmg uuey qnx vrnht kieligyya. nh gmcf zhvayexy, zd znybrw iaqs ufx bsy qfotmnrw. muj'fy syijl xsij xbr muq f mvxnrw. c pfh fjy rayednunht. mynw yijllybvsa. ozn at iaj qvqf raye phbb nufn v jrvxnri."

"Do you think Shiro made these notes?" Info-Chan asked Ayano after passing them to her.

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense." Ayano replied as she put the notes down.

They searched the room, and Info-Chan found a book, the pages were open to a ritual. The ritual to summon Yrelylia. On the pages were specific notes about the nature of this summoning spell. No-one must interrupt the ritual, or else the caster will be dragged into the pits of Hell. If there are others in the room with the caster, they may not behold the visage of the summoned Succubus Yrelylia. Finally, Yrelylia is the pickiest of all Succubae, and has not formed a contract in a millennium. The person summoning her must be desperate enough, or present something of worth that should catch her attention. If she does not find you worthy, she would rip out your soul and consume it without hesitation.

"So, whatever Shiro showed this 'Yrelylia'," Info Chan spoke, "It had to have convinced her to form a contract with him."

"So then why does he still need the Occult Club?" Ayano wondered.

"I think Shiro has a thing for Oka and Osoro." Info-Chan spoke up, "He's mentioned her a few times when talking with Osoro. I think he finds her awkwardness endearingly cute."

"I see." Ayano nodded and the two-kept searching for clues.

They were so engrossed with their mission, that they didn't notice a figure standing at the base of the stairs, watching the two with interest. They watched from the shadows, waiting for the right time to move in.

* * *

 **Due to unique circumstances, I have slightly arranged my schedule so that I can upload each and every chapter in a neat and orderly fashion even with a different work schedule. Every chapter update will occur on Mondays. Now this is not an every Monday schedule, each upload will have around two weeks to settle in. Other than that. I have played through your missions, NoticeMeSempai and Agent Archangel, they will soon be implemented within the story. I will now accept Mission Identifications with Nemesis in the mission. As such, that should be all for now. Please, my dear readers, do not hesitate to leave a review. Until next time dear readers. ~Agent Zenith**


End file.
